


mind control

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re two blocks away from Grantaire’s apartment, Enjolras walking Grantaire back from their first date side by side in comfortable silence, when Grantaire feels the back of Enjolras’ hand brush against his briefly before Enjolras laces their fingers together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely headcanon](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/86397202363/awkward-shy-enjolras-on-his-first-date-with-grantaire) an anon sent me. This is so much fluff idek. I am so embarrassed.

They’re two blocks away from Grantaire’s apartment, Enjolras walking Grantaire back from their first date side by side in comfortable silence, when Grantaire feels the back of Enjolras’ hand brush against his briefly before Enjolras laces their fingers together. 

He sneaks a peek at Enjolras from the corner of his eye to find Enjolras blushing and biting his lip to keep from grinning. Grantaire squeezes his hand (he notes Enjolras’ sweaty palm and wonders if he made Enjolras’ palm sweat), barely able to suppress his own smile, and says, “You’re adorable.”

“So are you,” Enjolras counters, but he swings their joined hands as they walk and stops trying to stop himself from grinning, and oh, Grantaire will never get over the crinkles Enjolras gets by his eyes when he smiles.

“You’re staring,” Enjolras says, not looking over. 

“I am,” Grantaire agrees. “Like I said, you’re adorable.”

Enjolras huffs a laugh at that, but doesn’t argue. They continue their walk quietly, and it isn’t long before they arrive outside Grantaire’s apartment. 

“I had a lovely night,” Grantaire says, and he’s sure he’s blushing, from the heat he can feel in his cheeks, but he doesn’t quite mind, because Enjolras’ cheeks are tinged pink too, and it’s riveting to look at. 

“So did I,” Enjolras says, and he turns his gaze down to their joined hands, almost as if he’s reluctant to let Grantaire’s hand go. 

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” Grantaire asks on an impulse, and beams when Enjolras nods his head, because it’s been a wonderful night, and he’s not eager for it to end. The only downside to inviting Enjolras into his apartment is having to let go of his hand to unlock his front door. 

“You look lovely when you smile,” Enjolras blurts out, when Grantaire is bolting his door, back towards Enjolras, and Grantaire spins over in surprise. “Did I say that out loud?” Enjolras asks, flushing, and winces. “I didn’t mean to.” He pauses for a moment, as if realising that his words could be misinterpreted, before he adds, “I mean, uh, I didn’t mean to say it out loud. I was just thinking it. You do look lovely when you smile. I like making you smile.”

Grantaire smiles. “You’ve made me smile a lot tonight,” he says. 

“I want to do it more,” Enjolras says, and there’s an intensity in his voice that makes Grantaire want to shiver. “I want to make you smile all the time.”

It takes Grantaire a moment to realise that Enjolras _means it_ , that he’s not just saying it for the sake of saying it (not that Enjolras would do that, but Grantaire is allowed to doubt, alright?), and he just— There’s a warm tingle that’s starting somewhere in his chest, blooming outward and enveloping him in warmth, and _oh_ , he doesn’t know what to do with all these feelings for Enjolras. How does he even begin to put it in words? 

What if he kisses Enjolras instead? He’s wanted to kiss Enjolras since Enjolras showed up outside his apartment, eyes bright and cheeks red, earlier this evening to walk him to dinner. Is he allowed to kiss Enjolras? What if he just leaned in a little closer, test the waters? 

He does lean in a little closer, keeps his eyes sharp for Enjolras’ reactions, ready to pull away the moment Enjolras looks uncomfortable, but Enjolras just lets out this tiny sigh, like he’s happy that Grantaire is leaning in to kiss him, like he’s anticipating it, and oh, the thought makes Grantaire’s stomach flutter a lot more than it already was. 

The first press of his lips to Enjolras’ is a cautious one, Grantaire’s lips barely grazing Enjolras’, just enough for Grantaire to feel Enjolras’ shaky exhale against his lips, and oh, _oh_ , Grantaire is so ridiculously in love with Enjolras he doesn’t know how to process it. He presses their lips more firmly together, revelling in the fact that Enjolras lets out a soft moan before he snakes his arms around Grantaire’s neck, fingers tangling in Grantaire’s hair to keep him there.

Grantaire presses their foreheads together when they part, and the both of them just stand there, by his door, for a moment, trying to catch their breathes, before Grantaire smiles and says, still relaxed and maybe a little dopey on the kiss, “Would you stay the night?”

Enjolras looks mildly surprised at the offer, and Grantaire is instantly mortified by the fact that he doesn’t seem to have a brain-to-mouth filter around Enjolras. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Grantaire adds hurriedly. “We can just lie in bed and hold hands and sleep. It’s just tonight has been the best, and I—”

“Don’t want it to end?” Enjolras finishes for Grantaire, his smile growing into a full-fledge grin. “Me too,” he says, before Grantaire has the chance to get even more embarrassed, and reaches down to take Grantaire’s hand in his. “I haven’t even let go of your hand for five minutes and I already miss holding your hand.” 

Grantaire grins at that. “That’s going to be very inconvenient when you have to go to work,” he says, leading Enjolras to the couch.

“We’ll work something out,” Enjolras says confidently, and shifts so Grantaire can wrap an arm around his shoulders. “I could pull some strings, get someone fired so you can replace them, and every time I feel like holding your hand, I could actually just do it?” 

Grantaire laughs. “You’re ridiculous. I don’t even know why I like you.” Which, _ha_ , such a lie. He could list all the reasons why he likes Enjolras and end up having a book to publish. 

“Mind control,” Enjolras says, quirking a smile and settling against Grantaire comfortably. “Are you sure you want me to stay? I could have enough influence over your mind to make you rob a bank for me by tomorrow.”

Grantaire snorts. “You’re a dork,” he says, and then presses his lips to Enjolras’ temple, because that’s apparently a thing that he can do now. “And I would like you to stay, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to,” Enjolras says, and turns so he’s nuzzling Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire feels more than sees Enjolras smile. “Tonight has been the best,” he says, echoing Grantaire’s words from earlier. “I’m glad it has been. I _really_ like you.”

Grantaire physically can’t stop himself from smiling. At this point, he’s actually surprised by how his cheeks aren’t hurt by how much he’s been smiling. 

“I really like you too, Apollo,” he tells Enjolras, and then presses his lips to Enjolras’ when he tips his head up for a kiss.

All in all, it’s a really good first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
